pokemon masters: nu region
by blade at 14
Summary: markus tames is off on his pokemon adventure in the nu region. in which are all known pokemon and some new. read more inside. T for later chaps.


1Disclaimer- I, in no way, have any claims to pokemon. Just like the rest of you. Hopefully.

On my home island of galta we have no pokemon. I have read books on them, but the books don't capture there essence. By the way I'm Markus Tames about half a year ago I started my journey to become a...

(Theme music plays. make something up in you head that has pokemon master in it.)

"Markus, are you sure you have everything?" Jane Tames asked her son Markus for the 4th time.

"Yes mom I have my clothes, sleeping bag, tarp, books on pokemon and my cell." he replied "I'll be fine mom. Tell dad that too, he is over protective also."

"I HEARD THAT" yelled Markus' dad, tom tames, from the field there farm was in. "I KNOW YOU WILL BE A CHAMP, MARKUS." tom kept on shouting instead of coming inside.

Markus walked out on to the street and got in to the taxi that waited. "It's good to see ya, kid" said Jake, the driver. "I knew you would leave when you were 10 just like your friend Bobby Drak."

"Yeah, Jake you know everything on this island." Markus was saying as Jake pulled out in to the street. Everybody talks to you. You're the only taxi, plus your just cool and laid back"

"thanks, kid, that means a lot to me, the cool part that is." Jake said as they got to Saxon Town "not very many people tip me though." putting out his hand. Markus dropped some extra change in to his hand.

"There, now I have to catch this boat to Anglo City. And there my adventure starts. See ya Jake."

Markus got on the boat with the old blue haired captain standing by the railing. He said "welcome. I see that you are going to began your pokemon adventure. You should talk to people at the bow, that is where pokemon battles are allowed."

"Thank you, captain ..."

"I am captain McCoy, Hank McCoy"

"Thank you, captain McCoy"

later that night, around 10 P.M.

Markus was siting in a deck chair waiting for pokemon trainers to show up. By 10:30 the whole bow filled with pokemon trainers. The first 2 stepped into the ring. On Markus' left there was a young boy with a small purple rat pokemon. Markus pulled out his "pocket sized pokemon guide" and looked at the normal pokemon. He found the page on the rat pokemon

.

Rattata- the mouse pokemon, cautious in the extreme, it's hardy vitality lets it live in any

environment.

On Markus'.right a older man, around 45, brought out a grey human looking pokemon, Markus looked in the fighting section. He found the humanoid.

machop- the superpower pokemon, it hefts a Graveler many times each day to strengthen its body.

The rattata attacked first, ramming its whole body against the machop. In turn the machop hit the rattata with a knife hand twice. This attack did heavy damage to the rat pokemon. The purple rat ran at the muscle pokemon and bite it on the arm. The machop grabbed the rat and threw it back at his trainer. The rattata was knocked out.

After watching a few more battles Markus went to his cabin. When he awoke the boat had docked at Anglo city, the first city in the nu region. Markus went to the pokecenter. There he got a hamburger and shake at the food court while he was eating an other boy come up and sat across from him. This boy was a few years older than Markus. The boy introduced himself as jack. Jack said "I see you don't have any pokemon on your belt. Do you have any?"

"No, jack, I don't. I came here to get one." Markus replied lamely

"Well then, I just have to get you one."

Markus' eyes lit up. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, of corse, man. I always help the less fortunate that me. But you have to buy the pokeball."

"A'ight, I can do that, where is the pokemart?" Markus was talking in one big sentence from all of his excitement. Jack pointed across the street to a large 2 story building with a blue roof. Markus ran over and talked to the lady at the counter. She said "welcome to the Anglo city pokemart, what can I do for you, young man?"

Markus told her "get me a pokeball. Please."

The woman reached below the counter and pulled out a red and white orb. "Here you go." Markus quickly paid her and ran out to meet Jack.

"Here, now where are the pokemon?"

"follow me, Markus" the small group moved outed of the city in to a small beach surrounded by tall grass. Markus realized that they were still on an island. Off in the distance he could see a bigger land mass. The main land.

Jack was in the tall grass holding 2 pokeballs Markus' and his own. Then jack threw his pokeball out came a black dog pokemon to battle a blue and black animal pokemon. Markus looked up the dog in the dark section.

Houndour- the dark pokemon, this pokemon hunts in parks. Its calls all have different meaning.

Then Markus looked up the small animal in electric.

Shinx- the flash pokemon- its forelegs have a muscle based way of creating electricity. It shines when in danger.

The houndour breathed fire on to the shinx but the small pokemon dodged and tackled the larger pokemon. The hound bit the blue thing and threw it to the ground. Jack threw the pokeball at the shinx. The ball hit and absorbed the shinx. It rolled twice before settling. Jack put houndour back in to the ball and toss shinx to Markus. Now Markus could really start his adventure.

I have left little clues to other shows in this fan fic if you can tell me them all you can read the next chapter Friday. This comes out on Saturday. If you win tell me if I spelled something wrong or gave a incorrect fact. Please R&R.


End file.
